Crush
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Tumblr prompt - Tyler thinks Amnesia Stefan has a crush on Caroline so he has a witch cast a spell. (Full prompt described inside)


Anon - tyler starts to get annoyed at how close caroline and stefan have got ever since he lost his memorys so he trys to prove to caroline that he has a crush on her but caroline still doesn't believe it and they get more closer so then tyler pulls out the big guns one night at the forbes house and invites a witch in secret to preform a spell on everybody to put them to sleep so he can see what he dreams about and he learns caroline also dreams about him then they both learn it.

 **Crush**

"He has a crush on you." Tyler said as he sat on Caroline's bed in her dorm room.

Caroline turned to face Tyler, her brow wrinkled in confusion, "Who?"

"Stefan!" Tyler answered annoyed.

Caroline laughed, "Tyler, you're crazy!" She shook her head a smile still on her lips, "Stefan loves Elena."

"No, Stefan with his memories loved Elena." Tyler snorted, he couldn't believe Caroline couldn't see it, "Amnesia Stefan has the hots for you, Care!"

"Tyler..." Caroline sighed, she could see that he was jealous but he had no reason to be, "He has no one that he trusts besides me after Damon and Elena lied to him. I have been there for him because he's my best friend." She placed her hand on Tyler's, "He needs me."

Tyler pulled his hand back and stood up, "No, he wants you and only you at his beck and call." He crossed his arms over his chest and growled, "Ever notice that he's hardly ever around you when I'm here?"

"That's because he knows how much I missed you when you were away!" Caroline retorted, feeling angry that Tyler would create a fight about Stefan after he had been away for months and left her all alone.

Tyler shook his head, "It's because he's jealous and he hates when I touch you. Trust me, I've seen it."

"Then perhaps you should look closer because he's just my friend." Caroline replied, scowling at Tyler.

"Whatever, Care!" Tyler moved toward the door, "Perhaps I'll leave you again so that you and your new boyfriend can get better acquainted." He slammed the door behind him.

Caroline flinched, a tear falling down her cheek.

* * *

Caroline smiled in encouragement at Stefan, "It's okay, Stefan, I'm here."

Stefan released a tension filled breath, his eyes seeking hers in reassurance, his heart skipping at the warmth he found there. Unable to resist he reached for her hand and tangled his with hers as he raised the glass to his lips and took a tentative sip.

Caroline squeezed his hand and scooted closer, "That's it." Her other hand dropped to his knee, her thumb absentmindedly stroking back and forth, "Take it slow. I won't let you lose control."

Stefan swallowed. Just the touch of her hand on his knees made the blood in his veins race. He fought the urge to gulp the whole glass, not wanting to disappoint Caroline. He took another small sip, the pleased smile on her face making him feel amazing, his own lips curling in response. He couldn't help it when she looked at him with those pretty pretty eyes.

Caroline kept hold of Stefan's hand until he had finished the whole glass. She beamed at him, "I'm so proud of you!"

Stefan ducked his head bashfully, her praise made his heart skip. He flicked his eyes up, staring at those wonderfully stretched lips. God she was so beautiful, memory him must have been an idiot to only be friends with her. To him, she was the center of his universe.

Caroline pulled him into a hug, "You did it, Stefan!"

Stefan's breathing hitched as his face settled in her neck, her scent filling his nose and overwhelming his senses. He snaked his arms around her waist and held her tightly. She felt so good against him that he never wanted to let her go.

"You did so well! And I am so so proud of you!" Caroline squeezed him tighter, and ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

Stefan resisted the urge to shiver. She had no idea what she did to him or how she made him feel. Sometimes when he was alone with her he imagined that Tyler didn't exist and it was just the two of them together. He ran his hand along her spine, smirking at the hitch in her breathing, happy to know that some part of her reacted to him just as he did to her, "Thank you, Caroline."

"You're welcome!" Caroline kissed his cheek, her eyelashes fluttering against his cheek, shocked at her own actions, "It was all you."

Stefan's eyes closed at the feel of her warm breath on his cheek, ever so slightly leaning into her. He turned his head to look in her eyes, using all the willpower he possessed to not close the difference between them and kiss her. He smiled, "Because of you, Caroline. I wouldn't have done it without you."

Caroline smiled affectionately at Stefan, "I will always be here for you, Stefan." She brushed her thumb across his cheek briefly, "Whenever you need me."

 _I'll always need you,_ Stefan thought immediately, the answer clear in his mind with not a hint of doubt. He would always need and want Caroline Forbes by his side.

Caroline released him and started to tell him things about her life just as if he was normal Stefan. Truthfully he didn't act that different, he was attentive, giving her his full attention as he listened to her and he even offered his own opinions.

Stefan listened with rapt attention, not missing a single word or facial expression from Caroline as she spoke animatedly to him. He really wished he hadn't burned all those journals, he was dying to know what he had wrote about his beautiful blonde best friend whom he was utterly enamoured with.

* * *

Caroline walked into the Whitmore historical ball with Tyler; dressed as Bonnie and Clyde, having made up from their fight earlier in the week. She still thought he was seeing things, that there was no way that Stefan had a thing for her. She was his friend and he was hers.

Tyler looked around, "Wow. All of this and you weren't even on the dance committee."

"I may have e-mailed them a few suggestions." Caroline admits.

Tyler grinned, "Did I mention you're the hottest serial killer in here?"

Caroline giggled, "Well, considering the crowd, I'll take that as a compliment."

Tyler noticed Stefan, "I thought you got Stefan a costume."

Caroline looked behind her at Stefan, whom was standing across the room looking over, "He's James Dean." She shrugged her shoulders, a sympathetic look on her face, "I went easy on him. I figured, between the blood lust drama, the Damon-Elena drama, the abuser drama, he's been through enough."

Tyler clenched his jaw, "How about his little crush on you? Have you noticed that yet?"

"Tyler..." Caroline groaned, annoyed at him still going on about it.

Tyler really didn't want to fight again so he just sighed, "Just pay attention to how he reacts around you."

Stefan approached them, drinking his drink and setting his empty glass on the side, "Hey," He smiled as he took Caroline's hand, glancing his eyes over her, "dance with me. I'm buzzed, and I'm on the verge of having a good time." He widened his eyes at Caroline, wanting to smile at the giggle she let out. He looked over at Tyler, giving him a challenging stare.

Caroline giggled as she turned to Tyler, a wide smile on her face.

Tyler swallowed down his jealousy, and said to Caroline while staring at Stefan, "Have fun. I'll get us drinks."

Stefan stared at Tyler, a smug smile curving his lips as he led Caroline away from him and toward the dance floor.

Tyler narrowed his eyes at Stefan, fighting the overwhelming urge to punch him in the face. He knew, down to his bones, that Stefan had feelings for Caroline and now he just wondered to himself. What did she feel back? They've always been close, too close, and she always take his side over his. A plan began to formulate in his head, a way to find out once and for all what they both felt. It just required a little favour.

Stefan couldn't take his eyes off Caroline as he twirled her, she looked so gorgeous and he was so happy that he had stolen her first dance from Tyler. The smile never left his mouth as he followed her on to the dancefloor, giving her another little twirl before pulling her back into his arms.

Caroline giggled as she bumped against Stefan's chest, her hand curling around his neck as he kept their fingers entwined. The smile on his face made Caroline happy, he had so much pain in his life that left when his memories did, and now he always smiled and laughed around her. His burden was gone, though it saddened her that it would only be temporary and one day his memory would return along with the pain.

Stefan smiled into her hair, breathing her in and feeling so happy just to be near Caroline. She was his saviour, his salvation, and if he got what he hoped for, his happy ending. He placed his hand on the small of her back, holding her close as they swayed to the music, "What are you thinking?"

Caroline smiled, "I like seeing you this way." She pulled back to look at him, his green eyes even brighter than usual, "Happy. Smiling. Free."

It was on the tip of Stefan's tongue to reveal the reason for his happiness. Caroline, she was the reason he felt happy, her presence alone heightened his mood and made it impossible for him to focus on anything but her.

"And..." Caroline chewed on her lip, hesitating to say more, but Stefan smiled at her in encouragement so she continued, "I wish you could stay like this for eternity. I wish you never had to feel pain ever again. I want you to smile and laugh and be happy." She looked deep into his eyes, trying to ignore the light in them whenever he looked at her, "I know when you get your memories back that this," she ran her fingers down the side of his mouth, "this will not be so readily available."

Stefan swallowed at the feel of her hand on his and her eyes staring deep within his. Her words brought joy to his heart, she cared so much for him and his happiness that he wanted to say he would never become HIM again, but that would be a lie and she had never lied to him and he would never lie to her. So instead he asked, "Will I still have you in my life?"

"Always." Caroline answered honestly, "You will always have me in your life, Stefan."

Stefan smiled widely, his eyes sparkling bright, and he replied softly, filled with meaning, "Then I will always have a smile and laugh in my heart." He gazed deeply into her eyes, his forehead resting against hers, "Because of you."

Caroline swallowed, her eyes unconsciously dropping to his lips.

Stefan's heart raced as he noticed her gaze, his own eyes falling to her lips, licking his lips in anticipation of them pressed against his.

"Got the drinks!" Tyler interrupted, not able to stand seeing Caroline in Stefan's arms a moment longer. He was a boiling cauldron of jealousy and was liable to explode at any minute.

Caroline shook herself out of the daze that she was in and moved to Tyler. She took the drink from his hand and took a generous sip. As she walked away she couldn't help but glance over her shoulder, Stefan's gaze was fixated on Tyler's hand on her back, his jaw clenched.

Tyler may be the slightest bit right about Stefan having a crush on her.

* * *

Stefan, Tyler and Caroline were at her house having a movie night. She was trying to prove that Stefan and Tyler could be in the same room with her at the same time. She was also trying to desperately ignore the tension prickling her skin as she sat in-between them.

Tyler had eagerly agreed to spend the night with both Stefan and Caroline so that a witch could cast on spell on them so that he could see what they dreamt about. He wanted to know absolutely if Stefan dreamt about his girl and he needed to know if Caroline dreamt about Stefan.

Stefan had his arm around the back of the couch, his fingers dancing along Caroline's shoulders, and his side pressed against hers. When she had invited him he hoped Tyler wouldn't be there, and he was disappointed that he was but he wouldn't sacrifice his time with her for anything.

All of a sudden an unnaturally warm breeze floated through the room, blowing Caroline's hair back and filling all of their lungs with powder. They all struggled to keep their eyes open and before they knew it they were asleep.

Caroline and Stefan's heads were against one another, his arm having fallen around her shoulder. Tyler's head was against the back of the couch, his hand on Caroline's thigh.

* * *

STEFAN'S DREAM

Stefan's fangs were deep in Jessie's throat, ripping into the flesh harshly, jealousy curling his gut at the fact that he was here with Caroline. His beautiful blonde best friend that he had studied pictures of all day.

"Hey! Stefan, stop!" Caroline screamed as her hands gripped his shoulders and she threw him away from Jessie.

Stefan stared at Caroline, blood dripping from his mouth and shame filling him.

"This isn't you, okay? You might not remember, but I do." Tears filled her eyes as she tried to get through to him, "You are better than this. You are not this person."

Stefan backed up, "I have to go."

"What?" Caroline took a step closer not wanting to leave him alone.

"I have to leave." Stefan stumbled away from Caroline, not wanting her to see the monster he had become.

"Stefan!" Caroline called out just before vamping in front of him and cradling his cheeks between her hands, "Stay with me."

Tears filled Stefan's eyes, "I don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't!" Caroline pulled him down so that his head was against hers, "You would never hurt me."

Stefan curled his arms around her waist, "You must think I'm a monster."

"No." Caroline shook her head, her thumb wiping away the blood from around his mouth, "I think you're just lost." A smile curled her lips, "You are still my Stefan."

Stefan took her lips in his, swallowing her gasp as he attacked her mouth. He pulled her flush against his body, his other hand buried in her hair, not caring if he left blood in it.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips moving against his just as furiously, moans escaping her throat at the double taste of blood and him.

Stefan clutched her thighs, pulling her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist and he slammed her against the wall. He thrust himself against her, his hands caressing her waist before palming her breasts and groaning against her at how perfect they felt in his hands.

Caroline arched her back against his hands, her mouth leaving his and a loud moan escaping her as he began kissing her neck before he sunk his fangs into her. Her hand buried in his hair, his hips jerking against his as a cry left her lips, "Stefan!"

Stefan growled as the sweet and rich flavour of her blood trailed down his throat. She was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. He sunk his fingers in her hair, pulling her head to the side to get better access to her blood. His blood boiling at the arousal pouring off of her, her moans and whimpers make him harder than he'd ever been, and making it impossible for him not to grind against her.

* * *

Tyler clenched his jaw at what he'd seen, he hoped to god that was a fantasy and not a memory. He knew Stefan had feelings for Caroline and now he knew for sure.

What Tyler didn't know was that the spell didn't quite go according to plan, instead of just Tyler witnessing their hidden dreams, both Stefan and Caroline saw it too.

* * *

CAROLINE'S DREAM

Stefan and Caroline were in a bathroom, Stefan was wiping blood from her face with a paper towel as she tried to get the blood off her hands, "I'm a m-m-murderer. I'm a monster!"

Stefan continued to dab a towel at her face, "Look at me, your emotions are heightened right now, it's part of the transformation, it's completely normal, I promise you okay?"

Caroline began to panic as she saw her face change in the mirror; her eyes reddening and veins appeared under her eyes, "Why does this keeping happening to my face?!" She spun around and cried into her hand, "I'm hideous!"

Stefan tried to calm her down, "Look at me, look at me, look at me! Caroline, Caroline! Look at me! Look at my face, look at my face!" He let his face change too, "You see that?"

Caroline nodded, calming slightly as she saw he was just like her.

"When you feel the blood rushing, you tell yourself that you're going to get through it, that you're strong enough." He cradled her face in his hands, "Yes, yes, no matter how good it feels to give yourself over to it, you fight it off, you bury it. Watch me, watch me." His face turned normal again, "It's the only way you're gonna survive this thing. Try." He tenderly tucked a lock of hair away before cupping her face again.

Caroline took a few deep breaths, staring into Stefan's eyes as he breathed with her. Calming down her face returned to normal again.

"That's good." Stefan stroked his hand against the back of her head. He smiled at her as he saw that the panic had left her completely.

"Why did Katherine do this to me?" Caroline whispered, never straying from Stefan's eyes afraid that she would break again if he wasn't there.

Stefan sighed and shook his head, "I don't know, I wish I did." Seeing the tears on her lashes he stroked his hand along her arm, "Hey, hey, I promise you I will not let anything happen to you."

Caroline closed her eyes and leant into the hand buried in her hair.

"Come here." Stefan pulled Caroline against his chest, "Come here." He held the back of her neck, his other hand around her back and his chin rest on her head as he embraced her. He closed his eyes as she sobbed against him, his heart breaking at the pain she was going through.

Caroline looked up at Stefan, tears streaming down her face, her hand coming up to palm his cheek, "Thank you for saving me, Stefan."

Stefan leant into her hand, smiling sweetly at her, "You never have to thank me for that, Caroline." He glanced at her lips just before he lowered his head and softly covered her lips with his.

Caroline stroked her thumb across his cheek, her lips moving against his so gently as he kissed her, her other hand caressing his chest.

Stefan ran his hands through her hair, loving the feel of her silky hair wrapped in his fingers. He moved his mouth against her, tilting her head slightly to taste her more thoroughly.

Caroline pulled back, her breathing heavy, her eyes searching his as she gasped, "What was that?"

Stefan smiled, his nose nuzzling against hers before gazing into her eyes, "You're the one, Caroline." He pulled her back to him.

Caroline smiled against his lips before losing herself in Stefan.

* * *

Tyler had never felt so hurt as he saw Caroline's dream. He knew some of this must have been real because she told him a little about when she turned but the kiss? Both she and Stefan had dreamt about kissing each other, in dreams so real some of it had to be memories. He guessed his question was answered, Stefan and Caroline both had feelings for one another.

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes as she woke up, only to find them staring directly into Stefan's. Her breath caught in her throat at the emotions swimming in his - lust, happiness and something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Stefan reached his hand up and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "You dream about me, huh?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "You dream about me too, mister!"

"How could I not?" Stefan ran his fingers down her soft cheek, "You're... you're perfect."

Caroline swallowed hard. What was happening between them?

Tyler jumped off the couch and growled, "Get your hands off my damn girlfriend!"

Caroline jumped away from Stefan, her heart racing at the anger in Tyler's eyes, "Tyler..."

"NO!" Tyler shouted, his hands fisted to prevent him from attacking Stefan, "I come back from helping werewolves to find HIM hanging off your every word. You told me it was nothing and now not only do I find out that he dreams about you but that you dream about kissing him."

Caroline couldn't say anything, she didn't know how to explain why her subconscious added to the night Stefan helped her.

Stefan stood in front of Caroline, his posture stiff as he went into protective mode, "Don't talk to her like that."

"What are you going to do about it?" Tyler squared up to Stefan, his rage simmering just below the surface, waiting to be released.

"How about I tear your throat out." Stefan threatened, not backing down in the least at Tyler's aggressive stance.

"I'd like to see you try. Hybrid, remember?" Then Tyler smirked, "Or perhaps you don't. I'll gladly remind you just how strong I am."

Caroline jumped between them, "Stop it! The both of you." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Tyler, "It was just a dream, Tyler."

Tyler shook his head in disgust, "You know what? I am done. I only came back to end things before going to New Orleans and getting my revenge on Klaus."

"What?" Caroline hissed, hurt lacing her tone, "You come back and sleep with me only to get jealous of Stefan and now you're running off to exact some stupid revenge scheme against Klaus." She glared at him, "Who will kill you without a second thought."

"He has to pay for what he did to my mom and my pack." Tyler snarled back, "We are only together because he allowed it."

"And do you think going to him and trying to kill him will somehow make it all better?" Caroline was incredulous, "Because it won't. You'll just be dead."

Tyler shook his head, "You'll never understand. They trusted me and I led them to their slaughter."

"No you didn't, Tyler." Caroline laid her hand on his arm, compassion in her eyes, "Hayley did. She was to blame for this."

"Then so was I because I went along with everything she said without questioning her." Tyler dropped his head, the fight suddenly leaving him as he began to feel suffocated being back in Mystic Falls where all his failures happened, "I'm going, Care, with or without your permission." He turned to leave.

"Stay and be the love of my life!" Caroline cried out, tears falling from her eyes, "Or if you walk out that door we are done, Tyler. For good."

Tyler watched the door, tears in his eyes, indecision hitting him before making a decision. He continued walking toward the door and left.

Caroline crumbled, sobs escaping her as she sank to her knees. Yet another person she loved left her.

Stefan dropped beside Caroline and wrapped her in the safety of his arms. His face buried in her hair as he soothed her, "I'm here for you, Caroline, I will always be here."

Caroline wrapped her arms around his back and clung on to him as she sobbed into his chest. Tyler had just ripped her heart out and threw it away like it was nothing. She could never take him back after this, they were well and truly over.

Stefan cradled her tear streaked face in his hands, even with red eyes and mascara running down her face she was still beautiful to him. He gently kissed her tears away, "He never deserved your love, Caroline."

"But he had it." Caroline's voice was thick with tears, "And he tossed it away like it was nothing."

"Then he was not worthy of you." Stefan stroked her cheeks, her eyes serious with unspoken feelings as he whispered, "Anyone who had your love would cherish it forever."

Caroline closed her eyes, the wound too raw for any platitudes to help the pain. She licked her lips, not wanting to discuss any possible feelings either of them possessed and whimpered, "Just hold me, Stefan, please. "

Stefan complied, pulling her back into his arms and covering her in his protective embrace. He ran his hands up and down her back, and spread kisses across the top of her head. He made a promise to himself as he rocked her sobbing body. The next time he saw Tyler he would kill him.

Stefan buried his nose in Caroline's hair and breathed in her sweet scent. Tightening his hold around her, protecting her as he always would.

 _I promise, that I will not let anything happen to you, Caroline._

Even without his memory he would still protect Caroline with his life.

THE END

AN - I hope you liked it ;)


End file.
